Thousand Sunny
| ErsterAuftrittAnime = }} Die Thousand Sunny ist nach der Going Merry, das zweite Schiff der Mugiwara-Piratenbande, das sie von Franky, für den das Schiff das „Traumschiff“ schlechthin ist, das sämtliche Ozeane der Welt besegeln können soll, nach dem Sieg in Enies Lobby erhalten hat. Geschichte des Schiffs Vorgeschichte Die Mugiwara-Bande kam ursprünglich nach Water 7, um die Going Merry nach den Strapazen der Reisen auf der Grandline und Skypiea gründlich überholen und sämtliche Schäden reparieren zu lassen, die Usopp bisher nur notdüfrtig hatte flicken können. Dazu wechseln Luffy, Usopp und Nami in der Bank Berry Cashing den Schatz der Bande, den sie in den Ruinen von Shandora erbeutet haben und erhalten dafür satte 300 Millionen Berry. Im Anschluss gehen die drei mit den Koffern voller Geld zum Dock 1, wo sie auch den Schiffszimmermann Kaku treffen, der sich sogleich auf den Weg macht, um die Schäden des Schiffs zu begutachten. Allerdings wird ein Großteil des Geldes, zwei Koffer mit insgesamt 200 Millionen Berry, vom Franky-Clan gestohlen, als Kaku zurückkehrt und den dreien anstelle einer Zusammenfassung der Schäden für einen Kostenvoranschlag den dreien mitteilt, dass das Schiff nicht mehr zu reparieren sei. Usopp, der bemerkt hatte, dass das Geld gestohlen wurde und Kakus Urteil nicht mitbekommen hat, eilt den Dieben zu deren Unterschlupf, dem Franky House hinterher, um die 200 Millionen zurückzufordern. Doch wird er von den Schiffsabwrackern verdroschen, und der Anführer der Bande entkommt mit dem Geld. Nachdem sich Luffy, Zoro, Sanji und Chopper wegen Usopp und dem Geld bei den Abwrackern revanchiert haben, beschließt Luffy endgültig die Merry aufzugeben. Doch Usopp glaubt nicht daran, dass die Merry nicht mehr zu reparieren sei, und trennt sich im Streit von der Bande. Ohne Schiff sitzt die Mugiwara-Bande ohne Usopp und mittlerweile auch Robin in Water 7 fest und wird so in die Machenschaften der Cipher Pol No.9 verwickelt, die seit Jahren hinter den Plänen der Pluton her sind und sowohl Robin als auch Usopp und Franky nach Enies Lobby bringen. Ohne Schiff nimmt die Mugiwara-Bande mit Rocketman die Verfolgung auf und geht mit einigen Arbeitern von Dock 1 und den Mitgliedern des Franky-Clans an Land der Justizinsel, um ihre Freunde zu befreien. Nachdem die Bande Robin und Franky befreit, und die Agenten der Cipher Pol No.9 besiegt wurden, floh die Bande mit der Hilfe der verloren geglaubten Going Merry in Richtung Water 7, während die Marine die Insel mit ihrem Buster Call zerstört. Doch schon auf dem Rückweg bricht der Kiel des Schiffs letztendlich ganz, so dass sich die Mugiwara-Bande nun endgültig von dem Schiff verabschieden muss. thumb|Der Bau der Thousand Sunny.jpg|thumb|Franky und die Arbeiter der Galley-La Company bauen die Thousand Sunny. Einige Tage nach der Rückkehr nach Water 7 taucht plötzlich Franky im provisorischen Hauptquartier der Galley-La Company auf und überbringt der Bande ein „Geschenk“, um seine Schuld zu begleichen. Er bietet ihnen an, aus dem Holz des Adam-Baums, das er für die gestohlenen 200 Millionen Berry gekauft hatte, ein besonderes Schiff für die Bande zu bauen, sein Traumschiff, mit dem sie alle Meere der Welt besegeln sollen. Nachdem die restlichen 100 Millionen Berry für die große Feier ausgegeben wurden, beginnt Franky mit dem Bau des Schiffs und erhält dabei Hilfe von den Arbeitern von Dock 1. Nach einigen Tagen ist das Schiff fertig, und die Bande sticht zusammen mit Franky und Usopp, der sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt, in See. Feuertaufe Die Feuertaufe des Schiffs findet während der Abreise von Water 7 statt. Unter schwerem Beschuss durch Vizeadmiral Garp, offenbahrt Franky Iceburgs Namen für das Schiff, nachem Luffy eine Reihe von Aneinanderreihungen von Tiernamen vorschlug, etwa Kuma!! Shirokuma!! Lion, Tora!! Ōkami!! Lion oder Ika!! Tako!! Chimpansee. Dabei hatten einige Mitglieder der Bande sich schon andere Namen ausgedacht: Zoro hätte das Schiff Lionel Oyakata genannt, Robin Ankokumaru und Sanji Monsieur Himawari. Die Bande ist aber so sehr von Iceburgs Namen begeistert, das sie ihn einstimmig annehmen. Der Marine entkommt die Bande mit der Vorführung der ersten Sonderfunktion des Schiffs: dem Coup de Burst. Reise bis zur Redline thumb|Die Thousand Sunny erreicht das Florian Triangle. Mit dem Schiff erreicht die Bande dann recht bald das Florian Triangle. Bei einem Sturm, kommt sogleich das Soldier Dock System zum Einsatz: Mit Channel 0 aktiviert Franky die colabetriebenen Schaufelräder des Schiffs, die bei gerefften Segeln auch in den schweren Gewässern für den nötigen Vorwärtsschub sorgen. In der Nähe der Thriller Bark wird dann Channel 2 von Nami, Usopp und Chopper zur Erkundung der näheren Umgebung genutzt, einer Nachbildung der Going Merry, welche er Mini Merry 2 getauft hatte. Neben diesem Beiboot hat Franky auch noch Shiro Mokuba 1 und Shark Submerge 3 im Angebot. Nur Channel 4 ist bislang unbesetzt. Ohne die weiteren Sonderfunktionen zu nutzen, verlässt die Sunny wieder die Thriller Bark, nachdem die Mugiwara-Bande den Shichibukai Gekko Moriah und dessen Vorhaben aufgehalten hat, mit einer Armee von Marios zum Piratenkönig zu werden und nachdem sie der Shichibukai Kuma ziehen ließ. Als die Bande die Redline erreicht, setzt sie Shark Submerge 3 ein, um nach einem Zugang zur Fischmenscheninsel zu suchen. Doch der Weg in die Shin Sekai ist den Strohhüten versperrt, da die Insel zu weit unten auf dem Meeresgrund liegt. Nachdem sie der Meerjungfrau Caimie halfen, die von einem Ungeheuer gefressen wurde, bietet diese ihre Hilfe an, damit die Bande zur Fischmenscheninsel gelangen kann. Im Gegenzug will die Bande ihrem Freund Hatchin aus der Patsche helfen, der von Sklavenhändlern gefangen wurde und sich kurz darauf als Arlongs ehemaliger Gefolgsmann herausstellt. Hierbei liefert sich die Bande ein Gefecht mit den Tobiuo Riders, die Hatchan gefangen hatten, um über Caimie die Mugiwara-Bande anzulocken. Zum Sieg über die Riders setzen Franky und Usopp zwei weitere Sonderfunktionen der Sunny ein, die sich hinter der Gallionsfigur verbergen: Chicken Voyage, mit dem die Bande einem gewaltigen Anker ausweicht, den die Riders auf die Sunny werfen und das Hauptgeschütz des Schiffs, die Gaon Hō, mit der die Bande den Stützpunkt der Tobiuo Riders zerstört, sehr zur Freude von Luffy, der von der Feuerkraft mehr als begeistert ist. Nachdem der Konflikt mit den Tobiuo Riders geklärt ist und sich die Bande in Jinsei Barairo Riders umbenennt, führt Hatchan die Bande zum Sabaody-Archipel, damit die Bande dem Schiff ein Coating verpassen kann, das notwendig ist, damit die Sunny zur Fischmenscheninsel tauchen kann. Doch nachdem Luffy einen Tenryūbito niedergeschlagen hat und die Bande in Folge dessen von Bartholomew Kuma über den East- und Southblue, sowie die Grandline und Sorajima verstreut wurde, wird die Sunny von den Jinsei Barairo Riders gesichert. Zwei Jahre warten auf die Crew Nach der Niederlage wartet die Thousand Sunny für zwei Jahre auf ihre Crew. In der Zwischenzeit wird sie von einer Vielzahl von Gegnern der Mugiwara-Piratenbande angegriffen. Zunächst können die Jinsei Barairo Riders und Hatchan die Sunny beschützen, müssen aber schließlich aufgeben, als die Gegner zu stark werden. Da Rayleigh zu der Zeit noch immer Luffy auf Rusukaina im Gebrauch der Haki-Arten unterweist, schlägt der Kuma seinem Schaffer Doktor Vegapunk einen Handel vor: Er will das Schiff der Mugiwara-Piraten beschützen und für diese Mission programmiert und ausgestattet werden, im Anschluss daran würde er seine Persönlichkeit entgültig aus seinem Programm löschen lassen. Als Franky als einer der ersten der Mugiwara-Bande zum Archipel zurückkehrt und die Thousand Sunny erreicht, erkennt ihn der in der Zwischenzeit stark beschädigte Kuma und geht daraufhin einfach, jedoch erfährt Franky von Rayleigh die Hintergründe. Von Rayleigh mit dem passenden Coating ausgerüstet, macht sich die Mugiwara-Bande schließlich auf den Weg zur Fischmenscheninsel. Aufbau Das Schiff selbst besteht aus dem Holz des Adam-Baums und ausreichend Platz für die Mugiwara-Bande mitsamt einiger weiterer Gäste. Das Schiff ist wesentlich größer als die Merry, aber immer noch um einiges kleiner als andere Schiffe, wie beispielsweise die Marine-Kriegsschiffe, welche die Flotte für den Buster Call bilden. Oberdeck und Aufbauten Anders als ihre Vorgängerin, besitzt die Sunny drei Segel: Ein großes Rahsegel am Hauptmast, auf dem das Symbol der Strohhutpiraten prangt und ein kleineres Rahsegel auf dem Heckmast, an dem auch ein Gaffelsegel angebracht ist. Der höchste Punkt des Schiffs liegt auf der Spitze des Hauptmastes: Ein Trainingsraum für Zoro, der auch als Ausguck dient. Unterhalb dieser Kabine ist ein Lautsprecher angebracht, mit der man vom Ausguck heraus die anderen über Auffälliges informiert. Das Oberdeck ist in drei Bereiche unterteilt: Am Bug befindet sich hinter der Treppe zur Gallionsfigur ein versteckter Zugang zum Feuerraum der Gaon Hō. Das Steuer ist mittig auf Bugoberdeck platziert und bietet auch einen Hebel zum Umschalten zwischen den Channels des Soldier Dock System. Gegenüber dem Bugteil ist das Oberdeck mittschiffs um zwei Decks heruntergesetzt. Hier sind bugwärts die Zugänge zur Frauen- und der Männerkabine, sowie die Treppen und Leitern zum Bugteil des Oberdecks zu finden. Die Fläche des Oberdecks ist hier komplett mit einem Rasen bedeckt, auf der im hinteren Teil zwei Bäume gepflanzt wurden, von denen an dem an Backbord eine Schaukel hängt. Heckwärts gibt es einen Zugang nach unterdeck zur Schiffslounge mit Aquarium und Weinvorrat, während an Backbord eine Treppe zum hinteren Zwischendeck hinaufreicht, findet sich Steuerbord eine Rutsche. Der Mast ist mit einem Netz aus Webleinen angebracht, das ihn zu den Schiffsseiten hin vertaut, mit dem man den Hauptmast besteigen kann und in den Ausguck gelangt. Rund um den Mast gibt es eine Sitzgelegenheit. Vor dem Mast selbst gibt es eine Luke, durch die man zum Soldier Dock System gelangen kann. Die Hecktreppe führt zum hinteren Oberdeck. Von hier gelangt man zu den an drei Seiten vorhandenen Ladeklappen für das Schiffsaquarium der Lounge, zur Küche, dem Speiseraum und einem Lagerraum und Choppers Behandlungszimmer. Auf das Dach dieses Raums, auf dem der Heckmast steht gelangt man über eine Leiter im Speiseraum. Hier findet man Namis Mikan-Bäume, die sie von Nojikos Plantage aus ihrer Heimat bereits auf der Going Merry mitgebracht hatte, sowie ein kleines Blumenbeet, das von Robin gepflegt wird. Am Heck des Oberdecks ist noch ein weiterer Raum angebaut, in dem die Schiffsbibliothek und das Badezimmer untergebracht sind. Absalom öffnet die Luke auf dem Mittschiffsdeck.jpg|Die Luke zum Unterdeck. Das hintere Oberdeck der Thousand Sunny.jpg|Das hintere Oberdeck der Thousand Sunny mitsamt der Heckaufbauten. Auf jedem der beiden Masten ist eine schwarze Piratenflagge befestigt. Unterdeck und Räume Unterdeck finden sich vor allem im Bug und im Heck Räume. Mittschiffs nehmen die Kammern des Soldier Dock Systems den kompletten Raum ein. Die Wohnquartiere sind im oberen Teil des Bugs untergebracht, während die funktionaleren Einrichtungen im Heck des Schiffs untergebracht sind. Frauenquartier Das Quartier der Frauen befindet sich auf dem oberen der beiden Bugunterdecks und hat eine Tür an der Steuerbordseite. Auf das Zwischendeck gelangt man über eine Leiter vom Bugdeck oder eine Treppe vom Mittschiffsdeck. Die beiden Betten stehen zusammengerückt mittig an der Backbordseite. An der Bugseite des Quartiers befinden sich auf der Backbordseite Namis Schatztruhe, daneben ein Schminktisch mit großem Spiegel. Die Steuerbordseite des Zimmers bieten die an der Bugseite stehenden Kleiderschränke und die in der Mitte des Raums platzierten Sessel mit Tisch. Ebenfalls im Raum ist eine kleine Waschgelegenheit mit Spiegel, sowie einem Schrank, in dem Tee-Service für die Damen steht. Männerquartier Das Quartier der Männer befindet sich auf Höhe des Mittschiffsdecks und ist als Gemeinschaftsraum angelegt. Die Kojen sind Steuerbord aufgehängt, jeweils zwei davon hängen übereinander; es gibt also keine Hängematten mehr. Dahinter sind an der Bugwand die Schränke für Klamotten untergebracht. An der Backbordseite befindet sich eine eingelassene Sitzgelegenheit, während an der Bugwand Axt und Säbel hängen, wie auch die Steckbriefe. An der Heckwand befindet sich auch hier ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel, sowie einer Glocke zum Wecken der Mannschaft. Die Luke am Boden führt zum vorderen Laderaum. Anders als bei der Going Merry gibt es keine Luke vom Männer- zum Frauenquartier. Seitenräume zu den Quartieren Zu beiden Quartierräumen gibt es zu beiden Schiffsseiten jeweils einen Seitenraum, in dem eine Kanone mit Guckloch zum Zielen eingelassen sind. Vorderer Laderaum Der vordere Laderaum liegt zwischen Männerquartier und dem Soldier Dock System. Küche und Speiseraum Die Aufbauten auf dem hinteren Deck sind in drei Räume unterteilt, Die Küche ist mitsamt dem Speisesaal deren größter Bereich. An der Heckwand gibt es an Steuerbord den Zugang zum hinteren Laderaum und an Backbord zu Choppers Behandlungsraum, während eine Leiter zum Dach führt, auf dem Robins Blumenbeet und Namis Mikan-Bäume, sowie der Zugang zur Schiffsbibliothek zu finden sind. Der Bereich für den Seiseraum ist etwa doppelt so groß wie der für die Küche. An Backbord gibt es dabei eine größere Sitzbank mit einem Tischlein für die Den Den Mushi. In der Mitte des Speisebereichs steht der große Tisch, an dem die Mugiwara-Bande gemeinsam Platz nehmen und Sanjis Kochkunst genießen dürfen. thumb|center|upright=2.0|Die Mugiwara-Piratenbande heißt Brook an Bord der Thousand Sunny im Speisesaal Willkommen, links ist der Küchenbereich zu sehen. Der Küchenbereich wird durch eine Theke abgetrennt, an die man sich auf eine lange Hockerstange setzen kann und hinter der ein Spülbecken angebracht ist. Neben dem großen Kühlschrank mit dem Zahlenschloss, das es für Luffy nunmehr unmöglich macht, wie auf der Merry Sanji das Essen zu stibitzen, ist ein kleiner Aufzug zur Lounge eingebaut, mit der kleinere Speisen und Getränke befördert werden können. An der Steuerbordseite des Raums finden sich vor allem Schränke und Haken, für das Kochgeschirr, ein Herd und ein Ofen. Hinterer Laderaum Der hintere Laderaum liegt heckwärts hinter dem kombinierten Bereich für Schiffsküche. Kommt man bugwärts in den Speisesaal, ist die Zugangstür von dem Kühlschrank und der Durchreiche zur Lounge verdeckt. Es gibt noch eine zweite Tür im Heckbereich des Laderaums. Choppers Behandlungsraum thumb|upright=2.0|center|Chopper freut sich über sein neues Behandlungszimmer. Choppers Behandlungsraum liegt neben dem hinteren Laderaum und ist mir allem ausgestattet, das der Schiffsarzt braucht. Hier ist auch eine Liege zu finden, auf der sich Choppers Patienten hinlegen können. Über seinem Schreib- und Experimentiertisch hängt Sogekings Autogramm, das er im Seezug Puffing Tom erhalten hat. Lounge Die Lounge ist der gemeinsame Aufenthaltsraum Höhe des Mittschiffsdecks und kann dort durch die hintere Tür erreicht werden. In der Mitte des Raums steht der Speiselift, der mit der Küche verbunden ist. Rings um den Lift gibt es einige Sitzgelegenheiten. Den größten Sitzplatz bietet die Sitzbank vor dem Aquarium, das sich an Deck im Heckbereich durch eine Ladeklappe beladen lässt. Im Heck des Raums befindet sich eine Zugangstür zum Energieraum. Lounge Steuerbord.jpg|Die Steuerbordseite der Lounge. Im Hintergrund das Aquarium. Aquarium Heckklappe.jpg|Die Ladeluke zum Aquarium der Lounge. Nami holt ein paar Drinks aus der Durchreiche der Lounge.jpg|Nami holt ein paar Drinks aus der Durchreiche der Lounge. Energieraum In diesem Raum wird die Sunny mit Cola-Fässern versorgt um Schiffsfunktionen wie Solder Dock System Channel 0, den Coup de Burst oder die Gaon Hō benutzen zu können. thumb|center|upright=2.0|Der Energieraum der Thousand Sunny. Usopp Factory Die Usopp Factory ist ein Ort unter Deck, an dem Usopp an seinen Erfindungen basteln kann. Man erreicht ihn unter Deck durch die Hecktür des Soldier Dock System oder durch den Zugang, der sich im Energieraum verbirgt. Frankys Werkstatt Frankys Werkstatt liegt im gleichen Bereich wie Usopps Factory. Franky hat hier die Möglichkeit in einem mit Kohle befeuerten Ofen Eisenteile zu formen und zu schmieden. Der komplette Bereich ist mit Metallwänden verkleidet und bildet so ein Gegengewicht zum Küchenbereich in den Oberdeckaufbauten. An einem Schreibtisch kann er Baupläne für seine größeren Vorhaben zeichnen. Schiffsbibliothek Die große Schiffsbibliothek befindet sich im runden Heckaufbau und kann über die Tür am Fuß der Aufbauten, direkt über dem Auslass für den Coup de Burst oder die Tür auf dem Oberdeck erreicht werden. Die Wände der Bibliothek bieten viele Fenster wodurch der Raum von Licht durchflutet ist. Der Platz zwischen den Fenstern wird von Regalen genutzt, in denen eine Menge Bücher stehen. Ringsum vor den Wänden steht eine lange Sitzbank, auf die man sich gleich setzen kann, sobald man ein Buch gefunden hat. Im Heck des Raums steht ein Schreibtisch mit Blick aufs Meer, auf dem Nami ihre Seekarten zeichnet. In der Mitte des Raums befindet sich eine Konsole, um die vier Stühle stehen. Der Zugang zum Badezimmer ist eine Leiter in der Backbordhälfte des Raums, auf halbem Weg zwischen Tür zum Oberdeck mit Namis Bäumen und der Zugangsleiter zum unteren Oberdeck. Badezimmer thumb|center|upright=2.0|Nami nimmt ein Bad. Das Badezimmer ist in den hinteren Aufbauten im oberen der beiden Stockwerke untergebracht und ist japanisch eingerichtet. Es bietet mehrere Waschplätze und eine große Badewanne.Japanische Bäder sind in Wasch- und Badebereich unterteilt. Der Waschbereich dient dazu, um den Körper vor dem Baden zu reinigen. Dabei muss nicht nur darauf geachtet werden, dass man sich nicht nur gründlich wäscht, sondern auch dass man sich vor dem Baden alle Schaumreste vom Körper spült. Toilette Die Toilette ist im Heckaufbau untergebracht und zwar an der Steuerbordseite des Vorraums des Badezimmers. Sonderfunktionen Um für alle Arten von Problemen gewappnet zu sein, hat sich Franky einige Sonderfunktionen für das Schiff einfallen lassen, mit denen das Schiff für Gegner unerwartete Manöver fahren kann oder mit einer gewaltigen Feuerkraft überraschen kann. * Chicken Voyage * Coup de Burst * Gaon Hō * Soldier Dock System * Sunny Ganriki Light Hintergrundinformationen * Die Sunny kann man im Spiel One Piece: Unlimited Cruise – Mezameru Yūsha für die Nintendo Wii auch unter Deck erkunden. Das Schiff wurde nach den Bauplänen aus den SBS des Manga-Band Nr. 46 Ghost Island no Bōken modelliert. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Thousand Sunny Kategorie:Piratenschiff Kategorie:Thousand Sunny Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Mugiwara-Piratenbande